Natsu's little dragon
by mysticdragon2016
Summary: The Day Kaida was born Natsu had his doubts, can he get over them and how will he react to the newborn? one shot


Lucy could hardly believe how much her life had changed in the past three years, She had unintentionally admitted to the entire Fairy Tail guild that she loved Natsu during an argument with Juvia after being accused yet again for trying to steal Gray. The confrontation would change both of their lives.

Having overheard the argument, the salamander and ice mage had stepped between them, realizing that the fight was about to escalate. Natsu pulled her close, allowing Lucy to rest her head on his chest.

"I love you too Lucy."He said quietly as her face began to turn red from embarrassment. After Gray's half confession, Juvia made it a point to apologize to Lucy and the two became close soon after. She published her first book and had been surprised by how quickly copies were being sold. Just two years ago, Natsu had asked to meet with her in private in the forest. She agreed and found herself walking through the forest lost in her thoughts of what he might want.

when at last she had found him, he smiled.

"Hey Lucy, I'm glad you came." he greeted.

"Of course I did. You asked me to be here so why wouldn't I?" She kissed him softly.

"Is everything okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's fine I guess. I just wanted to- Lucy, I'm not really the romantic type of guy, and this isn't something I thought I wanted before I met you. I'm not the smartest person in the world, I'm not- the one thing I know for sure is that I love you more than anything and these last two years that we've been trying to have a life together...what I mean is I think we should get married. I know I have a lot-" She pressed her lips to his, feeling his arms around her. she deepened the kiss. they would stay that way until they were forced apart by lack of oxygen.

"I think we should too." The wedding had been held in the Fairy Tail guild hall the following evening. Her life would be perfect now, she had everything she could possibly want. As she thought back, looking down at the tiny being wrapped in a pink blanket, lying in her arms, she smiled despite being exhausted. She couldn't wait for Natsu to meet their new addition. The dragon slayer had been nervous during the last nine months and although she attempted to calm his fears, it didn't work for long.

"We're going to have to be patient with your daddy, he wants to do what's best for you, but he's not used to being around babies. But even though he's a little worried, I know he loves you so much." She gently kissed the new born's head. The child's large brown eyes gazed up at her mother. The baby had only arrived moments ago and Erza had been sent to tell Natsu he could enter the room.

She had been surprised to find him further down the hall pacing nervously, he was visibly shaking.

"Natsu." She called moving closer. He stopped.

"Are they okay?" He asked not meeting her gaze.

"They're both just fine. Lucy asked me to tell you that you can go and meet your-"

"I can't." he said quietly.

"What do you mean you can't?" Erza narrowed her eyes at him.

"I'll screw up. I'm so afraid of- I'll be the worst dad in the world. What if I mess up and it-"

"Natsu, I'm not saying this to scare you anymore than you already are, but you will make mistakes, so will Lucy,everyone does. you're going to second guess yourself and it's not going to be easy. You love them don't you?"

"more than my own life. there's nothing in this world I wouldn't do for those two. I'd die for them without a second thought. but if that doesn't mean I'll be able to do this."

"You'll learn. No one is born knowing how to raise a child. You-"

"Erza, I need you to go check on Juvia and Gray, see how they're doing with their little one. I need to talk to Natsu." Makarov said appearing suddenly. Erza nodded, giving Natsu a reassuring smile before departing.

"Sit down." The old man instructed, Natsu lowered himself to the floor.

"It's natural to be nervous when you're a parent, especially for the first time. I watched you grow into the person you are today, you know that I think of all of you as my own. Today is both a wonderful day to celebrate and your first step into a new chapter in your life, one that's going to scare the hell out of you. more than you ever thought possible, but bring you more happiness and love than you could ever imagine. A baby will drive you up a wall and back sometimes, but when you look into their eyes, you know only this, there's nothing in the world you wouldn't do for them, you know that you woul always protect them, even at the cost if your own life without hesitation. Everything else will come in time. there's always going to be doubt, but that's what's going to force you to improve yourself. you'll learn from your mistakes and it will push you to make better choices."

"But Gramps, what if I end up making a wrong choice and I ruin the baby's life or-"

"Natsu, I've known you a long time, and I doubt you would let yourself do that. You have Lucy to help guide you and the guild is behind you. But right now, the baby needs time to bond with both parents and so far Lucy's the only one that's had the chance."

"But babies are so small, what if I-"

"You won't now stop wasting time and get in there, your family needs you." Makarov turned to leave.

"You really think I can?" Natsu asked.

"I believe you can and you will. go on now." The man encouraged, Natsu stood up.

"Maybe Gramps is right." He thought out loud, the feeling of fear didn't seem to be diminishing as he got closer to the door. He took a deep breath as he stopped just outside the door. He could hear Lucy talking to the child.

"Can't do it." He said quietly, turning around to find Erza behind him.

"You're going to do it if I have to drag you in there." She said forcefully.

"Could I just-"

"Get in there now." She said. "you'll be fine." Natsu nodded, he knew better than to anger Erza. He stepped inside slowly.

The room was larger than Natsu imagined, he glanced around, noticing the various medical equipment and the plain white walls In the middle of the room, he found Lucy sitting up in the bed where a chair had been placed, she couldn't stop staring at the infant in her arms, a smile on her face. Lucy looked up suddenly, beckoning him closer.

"Hey, you don't have to be afraid come over here." she called softly. Natsu could hear the fatigue in her voice. When at last he was beside her he lowered himself into the chair.

"I'm glad you finally came to see us." She told him, he was surprised to find that she wasn't angry about his delay.

"Lucy, I-I'm sorry about-"

"It's okay, I understand. I know it's going to take some time to get used to we'll do it together. One step at a time." She turned to him.

"Do you want to hold her?"

"I-I don't know if I should, she's so small, what if I hurt her?" Lucy shook her head.

"You won't. she won't break, I promise."

"I've never held a baby before, except Happy when he hatched."

"Come over here, I'll help you." Lucy said, Natsu did as he was told.

"I'll put her in your arms, you have to hold her close to you, make sure you support her head. Try not to be so nervous with her." Natsu took the infant, holding her carefully. he took notice of her large brown eyes and light pink hair. It was in that moment, as his daughter held eye contact with him, that the anxiety began to melt away.

"Hey little one, I-I'm your daddy. I'm sorry it took so long but I'm gonna be here for you from now on, I promise and I love you."Natsu had never felt anything quite like what was filling his heart now. It was just as the guild master had told him. Lucy reached out, touching his shoulder lightly.

"We still haven't named her yet, we need to-"

"Let's call her what she is...Kaida...daddy's little dragon."He suggested.

"I think that's beautiful Natsu, it's really sweet to give her a name that has so much meaning for you."

"I guess it does make it kinda special, then how about...Kaida Lucille. She'll have a little of both of us." Lucy smiled.

"It's perfect. looking at the two of you now, I can tell you'll be close. you're going to be a great dad Natsu. You're already off to a great start."

"you really think so?" he asked unable to turn away from his daughter.

"I know it." Lucy yawned.

"I hope you're right." He said softly.

"Of course I am, if you could see what I see right now, there's no way you could doubt yourself." Lucy soon fell asleep, leaving Natsu to bond with the newborn child.

The infant continued to stare up into her father's eyes,, Natsu's smile remained.

"I know it might not seem like it, I did kinda have a hard time getting used to the idea of having you, but that doesn't mean I don't love you, I do. You'll see as you grow up that I'm not the smartest person, but I'll teach you everything I can and You'll always know that your mom and I love you very much, you'll always come first. I hope when you're old enough to understand, you'll see how proud I am of you and never think differently. You and your mother are my world and if you ever find yourself in trouble, all yo'll ever need to do is call me. I'll show you everything Kaida, I'll give you everything I can." Kaida began to close her eyes.

"You had a busy day, go ahead and sleep precious dragon, Daddy's here now." He lowered his head softly kissing his daughter's forehead as she drifted off to sleep, nestled securely in her father's arms. Natsu had never been happier.


End file.
